berlari tanpa kaki
by woodzy
Summary: donghyuck nekat melakukan konfesi perasaannya semalam sebelum dia pergi wajib militer. [ mark x donghyuck ; nct ; markhyuck ]


**berlari tanpa kaki**

_[ mark x donghyuck ]_

nct © sm entertainment ; no profit gained, no copyright law infringement.

lowercase ; typo(s) ; ooc ; plot? what plot?

**sebuah proem dari pilu membiru**

.

* * *

.

wajah diusap kasar, kemudian tubuh dijatuhkan pelan ke atas kasur. satu embusan napas panjang dibuang. obsidian itu lurus memandang pagu. pikiran donghyuck mulai melanglang buana. dia berusaha berpikir, bagaimana caranya memberi tahu―

"kudengar besok kau memulai wajib militermu?"

ah sial, umpat donghyuck dalam hati. orang yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya tiba-tiba memunculkan batang hidungnya di ambang pintu kamar donghyuck, dengan membawa dua boks pizza dan sebotol besar minuman soda. kepala ditolehkan ke samping dengan malas. tak ada senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"selalu saja datang tanpa invitasi."

"_well_," mark lee berjalan memasuki kamar sang lawan bicara. barang bawaannya diletakkan di atas meja kerja lelaki kelahiran juni tersebut. "kau bilang anggap saja rumahmu ini rumahku sendiri, jadi, apa aku harus selalu datang dengan undangan ke rumahku sendiri?"

"eh, besar juga ya cakapmu." sindir donghyuck. "tumben sekali kau datang di hari kerja, biasanya kau cuma mau datang di akhir pekan."

tungkai diarahkan mendekat. mark menarik kursi setel yang biasa digunakan donghyuck supaya bisa merebah setelah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. donghyuck masih betah pada posisinya, telentang di atas kasur dengan kedua kaki menapak di lantai kayu. sama sekali tidak terbesit niat untuk merubah posisi.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? aku malah baru tahu kau pergi ke kamp militer besok, itu pun karena aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan jaemin di kampus." cerocos pria kanada tersebut. "kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi kau akan pergi. bagaimana aku tidak kelimpungan?"

"aku baru akan memberi tahumu lewat pesan singkat." ujar donghyuck. sebenarnya tidak, donghyuck pusing tujuh keliling memikirkan cara memberi tahu mark tentang wajib militernya ini.

"donghyuck." ujar mark penuh penekanan.

"mark." balas donghyuck. "seperti biasa, kau inkuisitif."

"tidak ada rahasia di antara kau dan aku. dan dari nada bicaramu, kentara kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." ungkap mark. "aku tidak suka itu karena aku terlibat di dalamnya. aku tidak mau jadi orang _bego_ dan membiarkanmu kesusahan sendirian."

donghyuck mengedikkan bahu, meski dari posisinya mark tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas gestur tersebut. "apa yang kusembunyikan? aku cuma bingung bagaimana memberi tahumu. itu saja."

mata sewarna hazel menyipit. "sungguh?"

"kau tahu sendiri aku tidak begitu becus menyimpan rahasia."

satu tarikan napas dibuang percuma. mark geleng-geleng kepala. "biasanya juga kau bicara tanpa kendali tentang semua hal mengenai dirimu. dari mulai informasi amat penting sampai trivia paling remeh sekalipun. ini, hal sepenting wajib militer, kau bingung menyampaikannya padaku. kadang aku bingung denganmu."

donghyuck bangun dari posisi rebahnya, mata sewarna eboni bersitatap dengan kelereng hazel milik si penanya. bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "tentu saja aku bingung! aku tidak bisa seenaknya bilang kalau aku mau pergi wajib militer di saat kau sendiri tengah sibuk mengurus kepergianmu."

" ... aku mengurus kepergianku?" mark mereguk ludah, kelereng hazelnya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat.

"kata jeno, kau akan pergi meninggalkan korea bulan depan. aku tidak bisa sesantai itu bilang 'hei aku akan pergi wajib militer tapi tenang saja kita masih bisa bertemu ketika aku dapat jatah libur' karena pikiran mengenai kau meninggalkan korea menggerus akal sehatku." keluh donghyuck. "itulah kenapa aku sempat bingung. malah, tadinya aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah memberi tahumu karena, toh, pada akhirnya kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"hei," mark bangkit dari duduknya. dia berlutut di depan donghyuck, mensejajarkan diri dengan lelaki yang lebih muda. kedua tangan mendarat di pundak donghyuck. "promotorku menawari lowongan dosen tetap untuk departemen oseanografi di universitas british columbia, kanada. tapi, aku belum mengiyakan tawaran tersebut. aku masih berpikir."

"kenapa?"

"aku mau dengar pendapatmu dulu."

"itu 'kan pekerjaanmu. kenapa harus repot-repot mendengar pendapatku?"

"karena," mark melempar senyum, "kalau aku pergi, bagaimana denganmu? aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

kalimat tersebut berbuah semburat merah jambu di wajah donghyuck. kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, dia tidak mau tepergok dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"kesannya aku jadi penghalang dalam kariermu." cicit donghyuck. "kalau itu yang terbaik buatmu, kenapa tidak kau ambil saja kesempatan itu? lagi pula, bekerja di sana membuatmu bisa lebih sering pulang ke rumah orang tuamu karena jaraknya jauh lebih dekat."

"lantas, bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku? kenapa denganku? tentu saja aku akan melanjutkan hidupku selepas wajib militer. cari pekerjaan lain, apa pun asal bukan bekerja di kantor karena aku tidak cocok dengan lingkungan di sana. mungkin saja aku akan membantu paman johnny mengurus toko bunganya atau bekerja di kafe milik paman doyoung."

"aku punya rencana lain sebetulnya."

"rencana apa?"

mark kembali melempar senyum. kedua tangannya tak lagi menyentuh pundak donghyuck. alih-alih, satu tangannya meraih tangan donghyuck yang bebas. menggenggam pergelangan tangan lelaki kelahiran juni tersebut seraya berkata,

"kita bicarakan di bawah. sekarang, kita makan dulu sebelum pizza-nya dingin. nanti kurang enak."

donghyuck berjalan mengekori mark. satu tangannya yang lain memegang botol minuman soda, sementara boks pizza dibawa oleh mark. dalam hati donghyuck bertanya-tanya rencana macam apa yang disiapkan oleh mark. dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak isi pikiran lelaki itu. baginya, selama satu windu mengenal mark, dia dapat konklusi bahwa pikiran mark seperti labirin yang tak tahu di mana jalan keluarnya. susah ditebak. banyak kejutan. berkelok-kelok misterius.

ah, selalu ada saja hal yang membuat donghyuck penasaran tentang si pria kanada. ujung-ujungnya, dia malah jatuh semakin dalam. terperangkap dalam jerat pesona sang objek afeksi. terdengar klise, memang. tapi donghyuck tak akan menampik bahwa selalu ada saja hal yang membuatnya semakin menyukai setiap sisi dalam diri pria tersebut. mengenalnya sejak delapan tahun silam. menghabiskan waktu bersama, dari yang semula hanya sebatas tetangga biasa menjadi kawan berbagi keluh-kesah, suka-duka-dosa, manis gula dan asin garam kehidupan. meski mereka memiliki selisih umur enam tahun, tapi tak jadi halangan bagi keduanya untuk merajut tali pertemanan. adu argumen kadang tak bisa dihindari, tapi selalu ada cara untuk mereka berbaikan. kepribadian mark yang kontras dengan donghyuck jadi salah satu alasan kenapa mereka begitu kompatibel.

seiring berjalan waktu, donghyuck perlahan menumbuhkan benih-benih adorasi cinta kepada sang pria kanada kendati hal tersebut harus dia sembunyikan dalam-dalam. bukan donghyuck kekurangan stok konfidensi diri, hanya saja dia sadar selama ini mark melihatnya tak lebih dari seorang adik. saudara lelaki yang ingin mark ayomi sepenuh hati, sebagai penawar rindu pada keluarga nun jauh di sana. donghyuck pun tak mengapa bermain peran sebagai 'adik' mark, selama hal itu membuat mark menjadikannya rumah.

tapi, kian bertambah umurnya, kian membuncah perasaan yang donghyuck miliki. tak terelakkan lagi. titel 'adik' dirasa tak cukup baginya. donghyuck ingin lebih dari itu. namun secercah logika berkata bahwa donghyuck tidak sepatutnya serakah. di mata mark, mungkin saja, donghyuck tetaplah remaja berusia enam belas yang tersesat mencari jalan pulang ke rumah di hari pertama tinggal tanpa kedua orang tua. tak peduli dengan kenyataan umur donghyuck yang tak lagi pantas disebut remaja, persepsi mark mengenai dirinya tak akan berubah.

"hei."

"uh, apa?"

"kau melamun."

"benarkah?"

donghyuck mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan cepat. tahu-tahu, mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di sofa beledu berwarna cokelat miliknya. dua boks pizza berlainan _topping_ tersaji di depan mata. ditemani sebotol besar minuman soda dengan dua gelas keramik salem berhiaskan huruf M dan D, masing-masing gelas sudah terisi tiga perempatnya. sepertinya donghyuck terlalu larut dalam kontemplasinya hingga tak menyadari bahwa mark sudah menunggunya untuk bicara selama beberapa menit.

"hyuck," panggil mark selembut mungkin. ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan kanan donghyuck penuh afeksi. "aku tidak akan pergi secepat itu. masih ada waktu sampai bulan depan. aku akan mengunjungimu sesering mungkin, kapan pun kau menghubungiku."

mereka saling bersitatap selama beberapa saat. donghyuck jadi yang pertama memutus kontak tersebut. "aku mau tahu soal rencana yang kau sebut-sebut tadi."

"serius? eh, tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi rencana itu agak sedikit gila. mungkin saja kepalaku akan ditempeleng olehmu selepas aku bilang soal rencanaku ini."

"belum tentu aku akan menempeleng kepalamu, 'kan kau belum bilang soal rencana itu."

"jangan siksa kepalaku, kumohon, aku masih butuh otak ini untuk berfungsi dengan baik di kelas-kelasku karena mahasiswa sekarang ini selalu punya segudang pertanyaan sedalam palung mariana."

"kau ini, selalu saja hiperbolis."

"kau sendiri senang menyaksikan drama. apa salahnya aku sedikit mendramatisir sesuatu."

"kalau begitu, kau payah untuk urusan mendramatisir urusan apa pun itu."

"kata payah agak sedikit kejam buatku."

donghyuck menjeling ke arah mark, pertanda dia tak mau lagi diberondong omong kosong. "sudahlah, katakan saja. apa susahnya? toh selama ini aku selalu sanggup mendengar ide-ide gilamu."

sengir kikuk jadi respon pertama yang diberikan oleh mark. "janji dulu tidak akan menempeleng kepalaku?"

"iya, iya."

"rencananya, selepas kau menunaikan tugas negaramu, aku akan menjemputmu ... dan, um, mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku. di kanada."

"kau pasti sudah gila."

"yah, aku cukup sering dengar soal itu darimu."

"berminat untuk menjelaskan?"

"iya, eh, jadi begini. aku sudah kenal orang tuamu, jadi biar aku yang urus soal izin dan sebagainya. aku yakin orang tuamu pasti mengizinkan soalnya aku masih ingat mereka bilang kalau aku sudah jadi bagian dari keluargamu. kau tinggal kemas barang-barangmu, duduk manis di pesawat, dan tahu-tahu kau ada di kanada. kita bisa berbagi tempat tinggal, aku berencana menyewa sebuah kondominium yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus. soal pekerjaan, yah, kau sudah keluar dari pekerjaan lamamu jadi tak begitu masalah. mungkin kau bisa mengisi salah satu posisi staf tata administrasi fakultas. aku bisa bertanya pada promotorku soal itu. kujamin atmosfirnya tak akan sama dengan kantormu dulu."

"aku baru tahu kalau kau orang yang visioner."

"aku tidak begitu suka pamer di depan orang lain kalau tidak dibutuhkan."

donghyuck mengambil satu irisan pizza. tidak terlalu hangat, tapi tidak dingin juga. dia menggigit seperempat bagian kemudian mengunyahnya pelan. mark melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja dia mengambil pizza dengan _topping_ berbeda.

"atas dasar apa sih, kau terpikir untuk mengajakku tinggal denganmu di kanada?"

ada jeda selama beberapa sekon sebelum mark menjawab. "satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan adalah meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"begitu." donghyuck kembali menggigit pizza-nya. "tapi aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi. aku bisa hidup mandiri."

"bukan begitu ..."

"lantas?"

"bagaimana ya," mark meneguk minuman sodanya dari gelas berhias huruf M. "mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengan presensimu di dekatku, jadi ketika aku membayangkan aku harus pergi jauh terpisah benua denganmu rasanya aku mau menangis saja. itu mengerikan. aku kadang mengeluh soal tingkahmu yang bisa membuatku menua sepuluh tahun lebih cepat. tapi itu tidak seberapa. bentuk penyiksaan yang lebih nyata adalah ketika aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi sampai jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan."

donghyuck menjengitkan alis. "sedalam itu arti eksistensiku di hidupmu ... memang bagimu, aku ini siapamu?"

sekakmat. donghyuck sudah _bodo amat_ soal ini. umurnya sudah dua puluh empat, dia bukan bocah ingusan lagi. akan dia giring konversasi ini sebegitu rupa hingga dia menemukan celah untuk melakukan konfesi perasaan. konfidensi diri sudah terisi penuh, kelebihan muatan malah. dia cuma butuh satu: nekat. penolakan mungkin saja terjadi, toh namanya juga hidup. tidak selalu berada di atas angin, tidak selalu diliputi hal-hal baik. sial sedikit tak mengapa.

"kau ini siapaku?" mark mereguk ludah. "apa maksudmu?"

"baru kutahu pak dosen yang satu ini cukup bebal juga." donghyuck berujar skeptis. "begini ya, selamat, kau berhasil melambungkan harapanku tinggi-tinggi waktu kau bilang kau mau mengajakku tinggal bersama. kenapa? oh, kau mungkin tidak sadar ya, tapi biar kuberi tahu, aku ini menyukaimu. sejak kapan aku pun tak tahu, rasanya sudah lama sekali. sebesar apa perasaanku, aku sama tak tahunya. yang pasti begitu besar hingga aku nekat melakukan konfesi padamu. makanya, sebelum aku memberi respon atas rencanamu itu, aku perlu tahu dulu apa posisiku di hidupmu. takutnya, aku sudah berharap sedemikian tinggi, tahu-tahu dijatuhkan begitu saja. 'kan sakit."

"donghyuck ..."

"ya?"

"kau serius melakukan konfesi semalam sebelum kepergianmu ke kamp militer?"

lelaki yang lebih muda mengendikkan bahu. "kebetulan saja momennya sedang pas. lagi pula, aku sudah lelah jadi pengecut yang cuma bisa memendam perasaan."

"aku kaget sih, sama sekali tidak mengira kau akan punya perasaan seperti itu padaku. untuk urusan asmara, aku ini orangnya payah. baru kali ini soalnya aku dapat pengakuan cinta."

donghyuck sudah sering dengar tentang bentuk matanya yang bulat, tapi kali ini matanya lebih bulat lagi ketika mendengar kalimat akhir mark. "serius? kau sudah hidup di dunia ini selama tiga puluh tahun, baru kali ini kau dapat pengakuan cinta? padahal kau tidak jelek-jelek amat, masuk kategori tampan malah, tampan menurut versiku sih. tidak tahu kalau orang lain."

gelengan pelan diberikan sebagai respon. "kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku menggilai oseanografi."

donghyuck menghela napas. "sudah kuduga."

hening merayap selama beberapa saat. mark asyik melahap irisan demi irisan pizza, sementara atensi donghyuck tercuri oleh pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya. dari jaemin, bilang supaya besok tidak datang telat ke tempat mereka bertemu karena donghyuck sudah berjanji akan pergi ke kamp militer bersama jaemin dan jeno. donghyuck tidak membalas, biar besok saja dia langsung memberi konfirmasi sudah berada di tempat.

mark berdeham ringan, berusaha merebut atensi donghyuck supaya kembali padanya. "jadi, um, donghyuck?"

donghyuck mendongakkan kepala. "ya?"

"keberatan menunggu dua tahun lagi?"

"hah?"

mark tersenyum kecil. "aku tidak mau tergesa-gesa. aku tidak mau menjawab pernyataan perasaanmu dengan sembrono. dan aku tidak mau memberi prasangka padamu kalau ini hanya sebatas infatuasi saja. sewindu bersamamu, mana mungkin aku tidak merasa debaran itu hadir di beberapa kesempatan. dan sejujurnya bayangan mengenai aku menyukai orang lain selain dirimu ... entahlah. aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. setelah kupikir lagi delapan tahun ini cuma ada dirimu di hidupku. tapi ya, seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku ini payah dan bebal untuk urusan asmara. ini juga pengalaman pertamaku. jika kau tidak keberatan menunggu dua tahun lagi, aku akan datang memberi jawaban atas konfesimu di hari kepulanganmu. itu sih kalau kau tidak keberatan saja."

donghyuck memutar bola mata dan melenguh, "kupikir hal-hal semacam itu cuma ada di film roman picisan saja."

jari-jemari yang menganggur diraih. donghyuck tak akan mengelak bahwa dia menyukai sensasi ketika mark menggenggam tangannya. rasanya hangat, sekaligus nyaman. "aku butuh waktu untuk memantapkan semuanya. bukan cuma urusan hati, tapi hal-hal esensial lainnya juga. karena, siapa tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap ... kau jadi yang pertama dan terakhir buatku."

"mark ..."

sang pria kanada menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. bibir dikatupkan untuk menyembunyikan separuh direktori emosinya. "tapi kalau kau mau berhenti menyukaiku juga tak masalah kok, aku tidak akan menahanmu ... yang penting kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu."

kali ini, donghyuck sungguhan menempeleng kepala mark. "jangan pesimis begitu, ah."

"hyuck ..."

donghyuck mematri sebuah senyum di wajahnya. dihiasi semburat merah jambu yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata mark. "aku tidak keberatan menunggu. cuma dua tahun, 'kan? bukan masalah buatku."

"serius?"

"mm-hmm." gumam donghyuck. "aku seserius dirimu waktu kau bilang kau ingin aku jadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagimu."

jawaban donghyuck tak ayal membuat ujung bibir mark terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum. "sampai bertemu dua tahun lagi, lee donghyuck."

.

.

* * *

**tamat**

* * *

.

.

**prit's note:**

hasil pikiran jam tiga subuh yang baru terealisasikan sekarang. mau bikin drama jadinya malah bikin cerita tanpa plot dengan bumbu komik shoujo. judul diambil dari lagunya gac (gamaliel audrey cantika). kritik dan saran amat sangat diterima. terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

(terima kasih buat kesayanganku **awtaeyong** yang sudah mau nge-beta-in dengan sepenuh hati mwah)


End file.
